Lloyrumi: Comfort from an Unexpected Place
by Zena Airale
Summary: Some Lloyrumi oneshot I did as a collab.


**So yeah... first oneshot I've written not related to Lloyd and Garmadon, so yeah that's pretty monumental XD!**

 **Anyways, the Sons of Garmadon trailers dropped and I was LEGIT FLIPPING OUT. Garmadon might not be the conflicted villain he was in the seasons before Rebooted, but I can't wait to have him back in the storyline again!**

 **Aaanyways, enough about the season—here's some background on the oneshot!**

 **So this one's about Lloyd's so-called crush/love interest, Princess Harumi. I thought it'd be interesting if Lloyd suddenly broke down with everything that's been going on in the midst of what's been going on with the Sons of Garmadon, and Harumi, through this, actually gets to know him even more.**

 **Another thing to note that this was a collab between me and RainaTheNeko on Wattpad.**

 **Hope ya enjoy! :)**

 **-Zena**

* * *

It was nightfall and Lloyd was reminiscing the past on the Bounty. He'd come so far. But the thought of his father being resurrected kept nagging at him. He couldn't let go. It had been so long since they had last seen each other.

Looking up to the stars, he murmured softly, "Father...what am I to do... I miss you...but you're going to be evil again. I don't want to fight you...if there were another way..."

"Lloyd?" Harumi's soft voice spoke. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." He said.

"You...sorta seemed upset or something..." Harumi put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm concerned..."

Lloyd sighed. "I may be the Green Ninja, people may think of me as being strong, but...it's harder than you think..."

The princess seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"...well...it's a long story... One story I don't think I'll explain much... It's too hard to think about," Lloyd said and sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Harumi looked out into the city on the horizon. "Ninjago City is beautiful from here..." she smiled softly.

"It is. It always is." He said and looked at the horizon.

"I'm so sorry...you must've had a hard life..." She put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. "I feel bad..."

"I did actually..." He looked down and sat on the floor.

Harumi knelt beside him. "It's okay...you can tell me..."

He sighed. "When I was little, I was a bad kid. I wanted to be like my father, who was a dark lord. Until I met the ninja and learned about my destiny of defeating my father. I thought I would never see him again if I did. All of that passed, I was able to return him back to normal, then a year later, he sacrifices himself and goes to the Cursed Realm in order to stop a war. Later, I see him again... Only...that was my last time of seeing him..." He explained.

"Oh, Lloyd..." She pulled him close. "I'm so sorry..."

He hugged back. "It's fine... I guess I'm still hung to the past."

"You've endured so much...your father would be proud of you..."

"I know..." He looked at the sky. He realized it was night already. "Here...the team made you something to eat." Harumi let go, handing him some sushi.

"Thanks." He said and started eating.

"I'll go get some myself. Hang on..." Harumi got up to help herself, then returned to Lloyd's side.

He was still eating. The emperor and empress watched as their daughter spent time with Lloyd. They turned to each other and smiled, leaving the pair to their own devices.

"Sometimes I wish I weren't a princess... That I didn't have to worry about all the responsibilities... Being with you only exemplifies the fact."

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Yeah..." Harumi looked into his emerald eyes.

He smiled. "I'm glad I met you..."

"Me too. We'll get through this together," she told him softly. "Alright?"

He finished eating and nodded. "That's what my father used to say...before I lost him... I miss him a lot..."

"Mmm...I can imagine... I lost my birth parents at a young age and I really I miss them... But now that we're here together, we can help each other out..."

"Yeah..."

"You know, Lloyd, Your elemental powers are so cool-looking."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Harumi giggled softly.

"Thanks..." he chuckled. "My grandfather was the First Spinjitzu Master."

"Are you kidding me?!" Harumi couldn't believe it.

"Nope!" Lloyd looked outside. "Y'know...it's sorta getting late... I've got a bunkbed we can sleep in."

Harumi smiled. "Sure!"

The two of them got up, bringing the plates into the kitchen.

Lloyd giggled happily. He hadn't felt this way in quite awhile. _Father...wherever you are... I've grown so much... I love you...I'll never forget how much you cared for me... I'm glad you were a part of my life... I wouldn't have it any other way._

"You okay?" Harumi asked.

"Yeah...talkin' to myself." Lloyd looked up wistfully.

The two of them spent the rest of the night talking. They had each other. They were glad they were together.


End file.
